Simplify the following expression: ${6p-4-3-5p}$
Solution: Rewrite the expression to group the ${p}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {6p - 5p} {-4 - 3}$ Combine the ${p}$ terms: $ {p} {-4 - 3}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {p} {-7}$ The simplified expression is $p-7$